A Thunderous Pounce
by Ze Pouncer
Summary: After being falsely accused of killing Mistyfoot, Pouncetail is banished. He then joins Thunderclan as and apprentice.
1. Epilogue

Title: A Thunderous Pounce If you can think of a better title, I'd greatly appreciate it  
Author: Ze Pouncer Pairing: Don't know Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Warriors, if I did Brambleclaw would be Bramblestar and Firestar would be deputy.  
Cover: Picture a ginger and white tom in a circle like on the Warrior covers.Around him are trees and the Thunderclan camp.  
Rating: Don't know, G I guess Summary: After being falsely accused of killing Mistyfoot, Pouncetail is banished. He then joins Thunderclan as and apprentice.

Author's notes: I have no idea what this story will lead to, I just suddenly had this story last night and I wrote the epilogue today before school.  
I own all the warrior books except for The Sight. Can someone who owns the sight tell me what it says about Pouncetail? This is my first Warrior's fanfic ever.

Epilogue "I didn't do it! I swear!" Pouncetail cried.  
"Then why was heir two teeth marks on Mistyfoot's neck and your ur on her claws?" Leopardstar growled.  
"I was framed or something!" Pouncetail exclaimed.  
'Well, let's vote," Leopardstar said, "All who think Pouncetail is innocent, go over there"  
Only Pouncetail, Minnowpaw, who was his best friend, and Reedwhisker, his father and formor mentor said he was innocent.  
All the rest of Riverclan voted guilty.  
"Well, well, well," Leopardstar smirked,"get off Riverclan territory immediatly and if you come back Riverclan will kill you"  
Pouncetail touched noses with Minnowpaw, "Bye, I'll miss you"  
Glaring over his shoulder, he added," As far as I'm concerned, most of you are pieces of fox dung! Riverclan is not my clan"  
With that, he dashed off. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pouncetail shivered in the early morning fog.  
His paws were et from the dew.  
He looked around and realized he had three choice.  
One, he could try to enter a different clan,  
two, he could become a loner or,  
three, he could try to enter RiverClan.  
Pouncetail shivered again, this time not from the cold.  
Two was horrible and three could get him killed.  
But what clan should he try to enter.  
Definetly not ShadowClan!  
He decided on Thunderclan as a border patrol went by.  
Patroling was Brambleclaw, the deputy, a new warrior named Berrynose, and an apprentice.  
Pouncetail took a deep breath and leaped out of the bush he was hiding in.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Berrynose asked.  
"I'll do the questioning," Brambleclaw said, shoving Berrynose back.  
"I'm from RiverClan-" Pouncetail began, but Berrynose interupted him.  
"We can scent that!" growled the cream tom.  
Brambleclaw silenced him with a glare.  
"I was falsley accused of klling Mistyfoot and banished from RiverClan," Pouncetail explained.  
"How do we know you're innocent?" Berrynose asked, "I saw we kick him out"  
"That's for Firestar to decide," Brambleclaw said, "Follow me"  
Pouncetail did as he was told and got ready to learn his fate. 


	3. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews!

Authors note: This takes place about a moon after Outcast.

Chapter 2 "I'm Hollypaw," said the apprentice as they walked back to the camp.  
"Nice to meet you," Pouncetail replied.  
"So who do you think killed Mistyfoot?" Hollypaw asked, "If you don't mind me asking"  
"Leoparstar," Pouncetail said.  
Hollpaw bristled in shock.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Two reasons," Pouncetail said.  
He licked his ginger and white paw in embaressment, "I was the best fisher in RiverClan and Leopardstar was jealous because she use to be the best"  
"Isn't that more what a kit does, not a leader?" Hollypaw said.  
Pouncetail nodded, "That's what I thought. The second reason is that she still thinks Hawkfrost isn't evil and he should've been deputy. So, she wants Blackclaw, Hawfrost's biggest supporter to be deputy"  
"Kill Mistyfoot and blame you, and she does both of those at once," Hollypaw said.  
"Yip," Pouncetail said They soon entered the camp and a dark cream kit ran up to them.  
"I'll get you, intruder!" the kit squeaked and attacked Pouncetail's tail. That sounds funny  
"Rosekit, come here!" a cream she-cat warrior shouted.  
Rosekit sighed and dashed to her mother.  
A handsome orange tabby Pouncetail recignized as Firestar said, "Who did you bring with you Brambleclaw"  
"I am Pouncetail, I wish to join your clan," Pouncetail said.  
"Follow me to my den," Firestar said.

"So that is my story," Pouncetail said.  
"What proof do you have that tou didn't kill Mistyfoot?" Firestar asked.  
"None, you just ahve to take my word for it," Pouncetail said.  
It wasn't a challenge, it was a plea.  
"I will think about it, wait outside," Firestar said.  
Pouncetail nodded and walked outside.  
He saw Leafpool dash into Firestar's den and leaned closer othear their voices.  
"You must let him in!" Leafpool said.  
"Why?" Firestar asked.  
"A thunderous pounce over a river will stop an ash filled birch, that's what I heard Spottedleaf say!" Leafpool exclaimed.  
"Very well,' Firestar said and raised his voice, "Pouncetail"  
Pouncetail walked inside the den again and said, "Yes"  
"You may join ThunderClan," Firestar nodded.  
"Thank you so much!" Pouncetail exclaimed.  
"You do understand you will have to be an apprentice agian to learn how to hunt in ThunderClan?" Firestar said.  
"Yes sir," Pouncetail nodded, "Between me and you, I don't feel I was ready to become an warrior"  
"Very well, I will have Hollypaw show you around, I believe she was on the patrol you met," Firestar said.  
"Yes sir, thank you again!" Pouncetail exclaimed.

"So this is the warrior's den," Hollypaw said as they waled along.  
"There Firesatr goes again, taking cats into the clan even if they are murderes!" a brown tabby said.  
"Don't mind Dustpelt, he's a pain," Hollypaw whispered in Pouncetail's ear.  
A tortoise-shell she-cat stepped forward.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sorreltail," she said.  
"I'm Pouncetail, soon to be Pouncepaw," Pouncetail said.

"Let all those those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Firestar shouted that night.  
Pouncetal followed Hollypaw to gather around the Highbranch.  
"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Honeypaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.  
"I do," Honeypaw said, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From day forth, you will be known as Honeypool.!" Firestar exclaimed.  
He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Honeypool's head and she licked his shoulder respectfully.  
Cinderpaw and Poppypaw did the same and got the names Cinderfur and Poppytail.  
Finally, it was Pouncetail's turn.  
"I call upon StarClan to look down upon this cat. Although he already is a warrior, he must become an apprentice again in order to learn ThunderClan ways. From this day forth, until he earns his warrior name, he will be Pouncepaw. Graystripe, you have always been a loyal ThunderClan warrior, and it's time for you to have another apprentice. You will mentor Pouncepaw. I hope your courage and loyalty will pass through to this cat," Firestar announced.  
Pouncepaw touched noses with Graystripe.  
"Honeypool, Cinderfur, Poppytail!" the Clan chanted.  
Only Hollypaw and a few other apprentices cheered his name.  
He didn't mind though, he was an apprentice of ThunderClan. 


	4. Allegiances

I thought I'd do the allegiances for ThunderClan Pebblepaw, Screechpaw, and Splashpaw are Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain, Screech Of Angry Owl, and Splash When Fish Leaps from The Tribe of Rushing Water. I loved them too much to leave them. Also, pretend Birchfall was given Icepaw because Whitewing needed to have his kits for the story:

ThunderClan Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice Jaypaw

Warriors:  
Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice Foxpaw  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice Hollypaw  
Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice Pebblepaw  
Thornclaw-golden brown tabby Apprentice Screechpaw  
Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Apprentice Splashpaw  
Ashfur-pale gray with dark flecks tom with dark blue eyes Apprentice Lionpaw  
Ferncloud-pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with green eyes Spiderleg-long-limbed black to with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Apprentice Icepaw  
Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Apprentice Pouncepaw  
Berrynose-cream colored tom Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Honeypool-light brown tabby she-cat Cinderfur-gray tabby she-cat Poppytail-tortoise she-cat

Apprentices:  
Lionpaw-golden tabby tom Hollypaw-black she-cat Jaypaw-gray tabby tom Foxpaw-reddish tabby tom Icepaw-white she-cat Pebblepaw-gray she-cat Screechpaw-black tom Splashpaw-light brown tabby she-cat Pouncepaw-ginger-and-white tom Queens: Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg▓s kits, Toadkit and Rosekit Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe▓s kits, Silverkit and Snowkit Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, pregnant with Birchfall▓s kits

Kits:  
Rosekit-dark cream she-cat Toadkit- white-and-black tom Silverkit- silver tabby she-cat Snowkit- white tom 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pouncepaw got up early the next morning.  
He crept over Lionpaw who had his head resting on Pebblepaw's chest.  
"You're up," Graystripe said as Pouncepaw walked out the apperntice den.  
"Yes, I'm ready to start training," Pouncepaw said.  
"I don't know why you are an apprentice, you know how to fight, how to hunt, everything, don't you?" Graystripe asked.  
Pouncetail sighed, "My mentor was my father, Reedwhisker, so he kind of went easy on me"  
"OK, we'll go with Hollypaw and Brackenpaw," Graystripe decided.  
"OK," Pouncepaw replied.  
For some reason, he felt happy he was going with Hollypaw.

Pouncepaw wriggled his hind legs and got ready to spring at Hollypaw.  
She sprang aside, but crashed on him as he landed.  
Pouncepaw went limp and Hollypaw smiled in triumph.  
Suddenly, he leaped up and landed on top of her.  
"You win!" Hollypaw exclaimed.  
"Good job!" she said when he got off her.  
"Er, thanks," Pouncepaw replied.  
"You guys have worked hard today, take the rest off," Brackenfur said.  
"Thanks!" Pouncetail and Hollypaw exclaimed together.

"So," Hollypaw asked as she, Pouncepaw and the others lay in the apprentice den, "If you don't mind me asking, who's your friends and familly"  
"Well, Reedwhisker is my father. My mother supposedly died giving birth to me, but I don't know so much," Pouncepaw said.  
"Why?" Lionpaw asked between sharing tongues with Pebblepaw.  
"My father kind of skirts around the issue and he's never told me her name," Pouncepaw said.  
"Hmm, and your friends?" Hollypaw asked.  
Pouncetail sniffed sadly and said, "Minnowpaw was my best friend. Also, Beechfur was nice,"

"It's the gathering tonight," Firestar shouted, "I will take with me Bramblelcaw, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Lionpaw, Pouncepaw, Hollypaw, and Pebblepaw. Let's go"  
They lined up and followed Firestar.  
Pouncepaw actually enjoyed it when Firestar led them over marshy ground.  
He gracefully leaped on the tree bridge, but fell on his face.  
"Nice one show-off!" Hollypaw teased.  
He hopped up and they walked across the bridge.  
Pouncepaw could scent RiverClan was already there.  
"Pouncetail!" he heard Minnowpaw squeak.  
"Minnowpaw," he replied, pressing his muzzle against hers.  
"It's actually Minnowfur now!" Minnowfur purred.  
"Congratulations, I'm an apprentice now," Pouncepaw said.  
Minnowfur let out a mrrow of laughter and said, "I'll see you later"  
"Bye," Pouncepaw replied.  
Soon, the gathering started.  
At Firestar's turn, he talked about Pouncepaw and he was relieved when RiverClan only glared at him.

A couple of moons passed by, Whitewing had three beautiful kittens, Ashfur died when he was struck by lightning in a storm Ha!, and Hollypaw, Pebblepaw, Screechpaw, Splashpaw, Lionpaw, and Pouncepaw were all ready to have their assessment to become warriors.  
Pouncepaw saw a bit of gray in the trees and got ready to catch a finch.  
He carefully walked forward, leaped, and caught the bird.  
That would impress Graystripe!  
By the end of the assessment, he▓d caught a couple of mice, five birds, and a vole.  
⌠Good job!■ Hollypaw exclaimed when she saw his load.  
⌠Thanks,■ Pouncepaw replied, ⌠I can▓t wait to become a warrior a second time!■ Hollypaw laughed and said, ⌠Congratulations!■ Squirrelflight began frantically licking Hollypaw.  
⌠I▓m fine!■ Hollypaw protested.  
⌠No you▓re not, you▓re a mess!■ Squirrelflight exclaimed.  
Pouncetail purred in amusement and began washing his own pelt.  
⌠All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highbranch for a meeting!■ Firestar called.  
Pouncepaw excitedly followed Hollypaw to the front of the clan.  
"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in their turn. Do you promise to follow the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.  
⌠I do!■ chorused all six apprentices.  
⌠Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. From this day forth, you will be known as Hollyfur!■ Firestar announced.  
Hollyfur licked Firestar▓s shoulder after he pressed his muzzle against her forehead.  
Pouncepaw sat patiently while Pebblepaw became Pebblefoot, Screechpaw became Screechwhisker He deserves a ridiculous name like that!, Splashpaw became Splashtail and Lionpaw became Lionclaw.  
⌠From this day forth, you will be known as Pouncetail!■ Firestar finally said.  
The clan chanted their names and Pouncetail went to sit by Hollyfur.  
⌠Good name!■ he said.  
⌠Thanks,■ she replied.  
⌠Come on, we got to do our stupid vigil!■ Lionclaw called which earned him a smack from Brambleclaw.  
They went and sat with the others.  
As the night went on, Hollyfur became more and more tired.  
She rested her head on Pouncetail▓s shoulder and he licked her ears.  
Finally, the sun rose and Pouncetail got ready for his first day as a ThunderClan warrior.

The time moves REALLY quickly in this chapter, but it will start evening out once it gets to the important part. 


End file.
